


Reflective Debt

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Loneliness, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Lavender becomes an involuntary third wheel for the holidays and aims to change that. Does it work?
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Reflective Debt

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say it’s a time between Thor and The Dark World but in my own loving addition where Loki isn’t so bad ;)

Lavender was less than pleased with her current situation. She was spending the holiday weekend at the bloody North Pole by herself. Excuse her, she meant to say she was spending the holiday weekend in Greenland with Parvati and Cormac _by herself_. 

It was meant to be a romantic getaway for them, which also meant another handsome was supposed to be there with Lavender. Of course, whoever it was supposed to be didn’t give a rat’s arse about seeing the Aurora Borealis or Lavender; Cormac had already gotten what he wanted, and her best friend was too busy trying to romp the blond bigot.

_“Maybe Santa will grant you a wish since we’re near his place,” Parvati teased with a snicker before being pulled away by her boyfriend._

To hell with them and Santa. She didn’t need some crazy old man with a thick, white beard tampering with things in her life; Dumbledore was enough, thank you very much. 

While she could have gone and pulled a well deserved dramatic exit back to England, the reason she’d accepted the invitation in the first place was because she didn’t have anything special to do for the holidays there. No strange bedfellow would change the harsh reminder that her home was without her mother’s touch for another year and it’d never have it again. 

Feeling the defeat trudge its way into her chest, Lavender huffed and tossed her bags on the bed in her designated room. She fell back on the bed next to her bag and looked up; at least the Muggles knew how to decorate things festive. She believed they called each little cottage ‘igloo cabins’, for the appearance and magic the place held. They had the appearance down pact; it looked _and_ felt cold to the witch. 

Getting over her self-pity party for the moment, Lavender sat up to unpack her things for the weekend. It was going to be a long few days, but she would remain strong. At least she’d attempt to remain strong until she spiked her eggnog with some Muggle alcohol. Firewhiskey was too cliche for her taste.

As she set her things in their temporary yet rightful place, Lavender grasped her silver hand mirror and looked at her reflection. 

“We won’t spend this time alone, will we,” she said to her reflection, the determination creasing in her brows. “We’ll get sloshed and spend time with a Muggle man in this spacious eeglo or whatever it’s bloody called.” 

Lavender sighed and shook her head. She was talking to herself again; damn, she’d gotten better at resisting for weeks now! 

“Perhaps I should keep the room to myself and save myself the embarrassment.”

She stared at herself in the mirror again, hoping she wouldn’t stress another early wrinkle, when she noticed the engraving etched at the top. She spent so much time looking at herself that she nearly forgot this had been a gift from someone she met around the bend a about years back. She bought him more time to recover—from death as he called it—by residing in her home after he literally crashed into it. Call her desperate but she welcomed his company; it wasn’t something ‘Lavender the scarred shrew’ forced or whined to get. 

In her debt, the man—or god if she chose to really believe the wizard—left her something. He enchanted her mirror and engraved the words along the top edge.

_“I may cause mischief and desire chaos l, but I honor my word to those worthy to have it,” he said. “Should you need my particular skill set, all you need is to read the inscription.”_

_Lavender frowned as she watched him prepare to leave; she knew he couldn’t stay forever when his kingdom needed him, but she’d be lying if she didn’t want him to stay a little longer._

_“How will I know?”_

_He trailed his finger under her chin until he reached the top and lifted her head to meet the dark mirth shimmering in his eyes._

_“You’ll know.”_

As the memory faded, the words written on the mirror began to shift so she could read it clearly. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as she prepared herself to read whatever had been left for her. 

“Call out my name as you look in this mirror,” Lavender whispered to herself. “And I will come, _Lofn_.”

Lavender took a deep breath and mouthed the name that revealed itself at the end of the inscription. 

“Loki,” she spoke aloud as she looked into the mirror. At first it looked like nothing, and the witch was about to scold herself for being foolish. The moment to stop herself came when her reflection in the mirror swirled and morphed into another. 

Starting back at her was the man, the god who _she_ was capable of helping long ago. 

“ _Lofn_ ,” he said, a wicked grin stretching across his face in the mirror. 

“You remember me,” she replied, near breathless in relief without realizing it.

“I would never forget you,” Loki told her. “Nor the debt to be paid. I don’t claim those often being the god who would take pleasure in causing debt.”

The wizard god may have a point, but her insecurity was thankful nonetheless. 

“Loki, I need you.”

“That much was obvious, so you’re welcome to shed some light on this obscure situation.”

Lavender couldn’t make out anything from his surroundings, and hoped she wasn’t interfering with his own personal matters. And looking at everything but him in the eye made her confession a bit easier to swallow.

“I’m alone here, Greenland, like a third wheel to my best friend,” she tried explaining.

“Thus, you’re requesting me to…?”

She bit her lip. “Spend the holidays...here. With me…” She needed to get a grip on her emotions; it was close to being pathetic. 

He was silent for a second longer before nodding stiffly. “To Midgard, as you request.”

In the blink of an eye, his reflection in her mirror was gone, and Lavender began to panic. She questioned his sincerity and her sanity as she mulled over the swift conversation and decision. Did she dare to hope? 

A mass of vibrant colors formed a circle in front of her door, and Lavender shrieked in response. As the colors faded, a body could be seen. Before her eyes stood Loki. 

“It’s as if I’m experiencing magic for the first time,” Lavender muttered.

“Oh, but you are, _Lofn_ ,” Loki said, “for my magic is legendary and told through the centuries of the galaxies.”

He opened his arms on acknowledged her with the tilt of his chin. “And you get to experience the more pleasurable aspect of what my magic and I have to offer.” 

Lavender would have blushed had it not been for the heat pulsing down her stomach to her lower half of her body.

* * *

Lavender was feeling way better than before. Loki traded his native armor for dark, tailored clothing and used the guise that he was a powerful businessman on vacation. She was glad he kept his hair down; imagining her fingers through it was easier that way.

Something told her that his smirks were due to his knowing of her thoughts, but it could have been paranoia. 

Nonetheless, the devious god was being anything but when it came to Lavender, and she couldn’t be happier, the happiest she’d been in a while. 

The final night for the Aurora Borealis had come, and Lavender was standing in front of the large window in the igloo cabin to watch it. The fluorescent blues, greens, and purples fascinated her; it was like watching the magical wave sealing a magical weekend. She allowed the little cliche for now. 

Arms wrapped around her waist, and warm lips pressed against her neck. She welcomed Loki’s touch, of course. Why wouldn’t she? Even if he didn’t have the same mutual feelings, she could smile knowing the semblance existed after the war for her. 

“The lights do contain magic,” he said, “but they’re nothing compared to the magic of Asgard.”

“Would you allow me to see it?” Lavender found herself asking without hesitation.

“Perhaps,” he drawled, his lean frame holding her close. “Though I will no longer owe you come dawn.”

“I’ll owe you,” she said. “I’m forever in your debt. You exceeded far more than you had to, and other than my best friend…” Lavender looked towards the floor. “There’s nothing for me here, not really.”

Loki was silent, but he hadn’t moved either. Lavender knew it was bold, and she was being desperate again, but she didn’t give a damn. The master illusionist had her entranced. 

“I may have room for considering a place for you alongside me,” Loki said, “and my meddlesome brother, of course.”

Lavender grinned, holding onto his arms as she looked in the so so again. Though it wasn’t for the lights; it was for the reflection of the god whose face was angled in her neck like it was his possession. 

She wouldn’t mind that at all. It was just further proof that she wasn’t forever alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Loki/Lavender, Magical Object: Two Way Mirror, Word: Igloo


End file.
